1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium capable of producing two sheets of records when used in a heat-sensitive transferring recording medium such as thermal facsimile, thermal printer and the like, in such a manner that a sheet constituted of a substrate, a heat-sensitive color forming layer on one side of the substrate and a heat-sensitive transferring ink layer on the other side of the substrate is overlaid on a receiving sheet composed of plain paper to bring the heat-sensitive transferring ink layer into contact with the plain paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such two-sheet recording type, the substrate is thicker than that for one-sheet recording type so that the degree of heat transmission is poor resulting in poor clearness of printed letters. In order to solve the problems, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 24644/1979 proposes to incorporate a material of good heat conductivity in the substrate, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 75894/1981 proposes to incorporate a material of good conductivity in the heat-sensitive transferring ink. However, there are not yet obtained record of satisfactory clearness of printed letters.